


Don't let me slip away (Steve X Reader)

by Stefa_writes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Man, Regret, Sad, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefa_writes/pseuds/Stefa_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Steve and Sharon’s wedding and you're Steve’s best man. </p><p>You have been best friends with Steve for three years. You was always there for him, and during that time, you fell deeply in love with the man out of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I will be writing a second part to this. I'll put it up once I've finished. Thank you for reading :)

Laughter filled the reception and everyone had smiles on their faces.

Sharon looked absolutely happy, while Steve smiled, happiness not fully reaching his eyes. The time for the best man speech came and you were absolutely nervous but you sucked a breath in and stood up. You sounded your champagne glass to gather everyone’s attention. Everyone turned to look at you and it made your stomach turn a little. You gathered my courage and started your speech.

“Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen , boys and girls, for those that don’t know me I am (y/n), Steve's best man and best friend. Well, in my case best woman. For those that don't know me I apologize.. .” There were some laughter, and you smiled.

“I have been friends with Steve since the day S.H.I.E.L.D fell. It wasn’t the best time to have met but we worked it out once it was all over. I was the agent assigned to protect him and make sure that he was safe. After the mess was sorted, we hit it off quickly and that was the start of our friendship."

"When Steve told me he was getting married, I was completely shocked because I never thought his 90 year old ass would find someone.” you said giving him a small smile. People laughed. 

"Jokes aside, I was incredibly happy for him. Because finally he's getting what he always wanted. A loving wife and a family he'll soon have' You smiled, even though what you said was a lie, that you were happy for him.

“When he told me that he needed a best man. I told him that it wouldn’t be a problem, because Sam would be great as his best man, having known Steve and that they were great buddies too. But it turns out I beat him to it.” you looked at Sam and he gave you a playful glare but he was just joking around and everyone laughed a bit.

“He told me that he wanted me to be his best man. I almost burst out laughing thinking that he was joking, but he told me that he was serious. So, I accepted the honor and responsibility. I never expected to be somebody's best man, to be his best man. I had absolutely no idea of what the best man does, so I turned to Google for answers. I saw that you had to assist the groom in the wedding day, to keep the rings safe and to prepare a speech. The other tasks didn't bother me that much but the speech did. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to come up with a memorable speech. But after looking and watching other best man's speeches, I've had a little idea of what to say. So, I've decided to not ridicule the man of the night and focus on slightly blowing up his ego.” you looked at Steve with a small smile on your face.

“Steve is the person you can always rely on. You can talk to him about the weirdest dreams you’d have and he won’t judge you. He's the shoulder you can always cry on.” you paused slightly hesitating to continue. You took a deep breath and carried on.

“There was this one time, I had just gotten home from a bad mission and I was completely miserable and broken. I locked myself in my room. Barely ate, barely slept for days. Everyone was absolutely worried about my well-being. I was on the brink of a mental breakdown. Yes, it was that bad.Then one night, Steve pounded at my door and demanded me to talk to him. And that night I just broke down, days of bottled up hurt just spilled out.” Tears rimmed your eyes but you held them back.

“God, look at me. Dragging down such a happy occasion. Sorry. Uh, what I’m trying to say is that, Steve Rogers saved my life. Not only once but countless times. Mission or not he saved my life. And I could never ever thank him enough for it. I have had the honor to be this man's partner, colleague, and friend. And I couldn't have asked for more. Steve Rogers is the greatest man that I have ever met. He’s kind, gentle, very chivalrous, determined and he puts everyone first before himself, he always cares about other people's well-being before his. Even if he's injured as long as he can save people, he'll do it." 

“For the past three years, I have learned so much from him. He oozes wisdom, patriotism, and sometimes even a little of sarcasm. Steve taught me to be patient and to never stop being kind. Sometimes, I get frustrated with him because he's always so hopeful and he always looks on the brighter side of things. And I always ask him: 'How do you do it?' and he'd always chuckle and ruffle my hair." He laughed a bit at your fond memory.

"Steve has been through a lot, waking up several decades later, lost everyone he's ever known and had his heart broken by losing two of the people he loves the most. Before I met him personally, I thought that he wasn't capable of caring, I thought that he would a bitter old man. But no. Even when he lost so much he still has a heart. All of that pain and misery he felt just translated to love. He has the biggest heart in the world. A heart that's, filled with so much love. So, to the woman, Sharon, who is very lucky to have captured Steve's heart. I say to you, take care of him. Love him completely, never leave his side and don't break his heart. Because if you do I'll hunt you down." She smiled and mouthed: 'I won't'. You laughed.

"But in all seriousness, please take care of this man, he means the world to me, and I love him so much... So don't you dare let him go Sharon. There’s no one like him out there, so don’t let him slip through your fingers." _Like I did.._ Tears fell down your cheeks, you wiped at them and took a deep breath and continued.

"It now gives me the pleasure to invite you all to stand and raise your glasses in a toast to the New Mr & Mrs Rogers." Everyone stood up with their glasses raised. “I wish you and Sharon the best. You two are one hell of a couple and I hope that you will have a wonderful life together. Cheers to the bride and groom.” you faked a smile and raised your glass. You downed your drink while everyone cheered. You couldn’t let yourself stay anymore so you decided to leave. It was time for dancing anyway and you didn’t have the guts to see Steve and Sharon have their first dance.

 

\--------------

 

Steve's POV

 

Everyone cheered to (y/n)'s speech. All the things she said made my chest hurt. I didn't get the chance to talk to her after her speech, I was getting dragged by Sharon to meet her relatives. But I saw glimpses of (y/n). She would be talking to Sam or Natasha. She looked upset.

It was time for our first dance. We danced around to the waltz and Sharon was happy. I was too, but (y/n)'s voice keeps repeating in my head.

_“I love him so much.”_

I should've told her. I should've told her that I loved her. Now here I am dancing with the woman I've made my wife. I made a mistake.

After our dance I decided to talk to (y/n). I looked for her every where but I couldn't find her. So I went to Natasha.

"Hey Nat, have you seen (y/n)?" I said still looking around in case I see her.

"Uh yeah, she left right after we talked. She said that Fury had her flying out tonight." She said nonchalantly.

"What? Where?" I asked feeling my heart fall to my stomach.

"I don't know Steve. She said that she was assigned to lead a deep cover mission. Fury told her it was urgent and she left right away." She said taking a sip of her champagne.

"When is she returning?" 

"I don't know, not for sure. It can take a while. I got assigned on one and it took me 3 years at Croatia. Why are you looking for her anyway?"

"Nothing, I just.. I needed to tell her something." 

Natasha smirked and stood up from her stool. She was about to walk away then she said:

"You made a mistake Steve, and you know it."

And with that she left.

She was right.

 

I should've told her. I should've never let her slip away.


	2. Don't let me slip away (Steve x Reader) 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years later....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2!

Two years later.

The HYDRA base at Serbia was finally dismantled and you could go home.

The first few days were hell for you, knowing that the man you loved just got married, you were broken. The mission helped you focus, but it never made your feelings go away.

Two years of being away from him. Two years of thinking that he was happy with someone. Two fucking years and you still haven’t moved on. You've always wondered if he’s happy but you had no way of finding out, the mission had you cut off from the world. Well not really, you still heard about Sokovia floating in mid-air and the earth getting taken over by a giant psychotic robot. You wanted to help, but the mission made you stay undercover until the HYDRA base was destroyed. 

You didn’t have any contact back home; you couldn’t even talk to Natasha. Something about endangering the mission or some bullshit.

After the mission was done, Fury had you flown back home.

You thought to yourself, ‘this is it. I’m coming back home’. You were excited to finally see your friends again, and to see Steve again.

Once you got to the base, Natasha ran and tackled you in a big hug.

“God, (y/n). I missed you so much!!”

You chuckled “Me too, Romanov. Me too.” you said with a big smile on my face.

After she let you go you got a massive hugs from Sam, Maria and Rhodey and Natasha introduced you to the new girl Wanda Maximoff.

“Where are the others?”

“Well, they’ve kinda gone on their separate ways.” Maria said.

“What do you mean separate ways?”

Maria looked at Natasha

"Maybe you should tell her about what happened." Maria said.

You looked at them confused.

"What's going on? What happened?"

 

 

After Natasha told you about the battle with Ultron, you were shocked. You're gonna miss those guys. Clint, Tony, Thor and Bruce. They always cheered you up. Things will never be the same without them.

“Damn, I’ve missed so much.” you said.

“Yeah, you did.” She smiled sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Nat." 

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll get through this." She half-smiled.

Then you've decided to ask about Steve, since the question was eating away at you.

Her face lightened up.

“Ooh. Looks like someone isn’t quite over the star spangled man with a plan.” She teased

“I-uh, NO. I just want to know how he’s doing.” you blushed. She looked behind you and said.

“Well, why don’t you ask Steve yourself?”

“Ask me what?”

As you heard his voice, it made your heart flutter. You turned around and looked at him. Natasha smirked and slipped away silently.

“(y/n)?”

“Hi, Ste-.”

You were cut off by him hugging you tightly as if he was afraid that he would lose you. You both stood there for a while in each other’s arms. You thought it was inappropriate considering he was married so you cleared your throat.

He immediately let go, apologizing. You stood there awkwardly for a few seconds until you remembered that you needed to unpack and settle in.

“I should probably head to my room and unpack.” you said

“Need help?”

“Nah, I can handle this on my own.” He chuckled.

“Come on, (n/n). You’re tired, let me help.”

“No, it’s fine. I can handle it.”

But Steve being Steve, would not have any of it. So you gave up and you both walked towards your assigned room.

“How are you, (y/n)?”

“Well apart from the cuts and bruises, feeling lonely and being cut off from the world for two years? I’m good, people skills are a but rusty and a little bit tired, but I'm good. It’s great to be back with you guys around."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"So how 'bout you?"

“Hm?”

"I've missed two years of my bestest friend in the whole world! How are things with you? How’s uh the domestic life? You know being married and all.” I joked even though it hurt asking about his marital state. 

“I-uh.. Sharon and I, we uh split up.”

You stopped and looked at him surprised.

“What? When?”

“A year ago.”

“I’m so sorry. Are you ok? Oh my god. She's going to pay for doing that to-“

“That’s not necessary.”

“The hell it isn’t! She promised to stand by your side forever and to never break your heart.”

“She did. And she kept her promise.”

“What?“

“I broke things off. I told her that we were both making a mistake and that we weren’t right for each other.”

“What made you say that?”

“You.”

“Steve?”

“(y/n), I’ve made a mistake. I should’ve told you what I felt. I should’ve told you that I’ve loved you the first day I saw you. I never said anything because I was scared that if you didn’t feel the same, I would lose our friendship and I wasn’t willing to risk losing you. So I bottled up my feelings and Sharon came in the picture. I thought that I would get over you with her but I can’t. I can’t get over you (y/n). I love you. I’ve never stopped loving you for the past five years and I never will.”

“(y/n), please say something.”

“I. uh-“

“If you don’t feel the same way, I understand. I should’ve told you before you left.” He turned around to leave but you grabbed his hand.

You swung your arms around his neck and you kissed him. He was caught off guard but he immediately returned the kiss. He snaked his arms on your waist and your hand found its way to his hair. The two of you broke apart for air.

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that.” You panted, smiling like a madman. He chuckled and kissed you again.

“I love you (y/n).”

“I love you too, Steve. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, I'm not really good with happy endings but I hope you guys enjoyed reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic, so sorry if it sucks..


End file.
